vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
The Forest's Heart
Objective *Lorestones Recorded (5) Explore the world and find the remaining lorestones. Locations *N/A Items *n/a Rewards Lorestone: Truestrike (Self, Instant, 1, Increases Strikethrough Amount by 10%, stacks with everything, ignores all caps) Starting Dialogue You have found a strange object that emits some sort of power. Perhaps this is one of the stones that the legend was talking about. You should try to find the rest. Additional Dialogue The Forest's Heart Part 1 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal It was refreshing to spend the night at home but I am back on the road today. I am please I was able to stock up on all the necessities that were on my supply list before leaving. It is amazing that one can find almost anything they seek that our lands have to offer her at home. I was reminded just how advanced New Targonor is compared to the places I have recently visited. My first stop was the Wharf Rat Downs area. It has been far too long. The Forest's Heart Part 2 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal Today I met with Tennant Eccelson of the KDQ. He is one of their recruiters. I sent him your best wishes and thanked him for his support. I always watch me back while in the company of this group. Kamelott is a company that reflects its owner's ambitious nature and I know for sure they have contracts that betray us and your throne. They continue to research into more uses for their magic and technological equipment they call the art of Arcatech. The Forest's Heart Part 3 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal The spirits are in unrest and the ships look like pieces of timer smashed and broken over the rocks. It is disheartening to see such incredible ships tossed like toys. This once was such a peaceful area. It is deserted of most life now. Nothing would want to remain her for long. Only the howls of th ewind break the silence as it pushes through the ripped sails. I think I shal not stay on the coastline this night. I will traver over to see Adyinn's Watch. The Forest's Heart Part 4 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal The view of the cost is incredible but this is till a very dangerous area. You will be pleased to know Donothir McPhorgin is still here. He has managed to keep the Cartheon at bay. The lighthouse is still in pretty good condition for its age. We should plan on sending him some reinforcements soon. The Forest's Heart Part 5 Jeric Targonors Travel Journal I dropped by the Arcan Sanctum today. It has been overrun by the Kaon. They have managed to destroy what was left of the facility. I did not venture deep into the place as there were spiders. Concluding Dialogue Detailed Information Level 1 - 20 *Leth Nurae This lorestone is located deep in the Arcanium in the cavern of the venomancers. The easiest way to the lorestone is to take the back cavern entrance and take the left passage after passing the NPC (Projection of Teclisen, shown on the map below as labeled "quest". Note: map doesn't show a left passage.) standing at the entrance of the large spider-filled cavern. In the dark, the lorestone can be difficult to spot in the cavern. It's situated behind some spider eggs next to the wall in the room with the kaon portal. loc: 52721, -8967, 62917 *New Targonor This lorestone is located inside New Targonor in the Foreign district in the caverns below the castle. To get to the lorestone from the upper area, take the elevator/lift down to the lower town. Make your way to the large cavern with the houses. You will find the lorestone on the shore across from the main buildings (eg the one containing the weapon and ranged-weapon vendors). loc: Level 21 - 30 *Coastal Graveyard This lorestone is located inside the Remains of Castle Landsview in the first main by the exit to the next room. This dungeon contains Level 23'ish 3-dots and 4-dots. loc:3781, 72343, 23377 Level 41 - 50 *Troll Coast This lorestone is located outside near the ruins of the old lighthouse by the waterfall. loc:-63670, -57077, 3663 Level 50+ *Shores of Darkness This lorestone is located outside not far from the Kamelott Landing riftstone which is to southwest of the lorestone. loc: -2067, -73698, 1881 Find Theophilus. We got a tip that he seems to patrol regularly in the Ra'jin fortress area in Blighted Lands. Maps Remains of Castle Landsview.gif Remains of Castle Landsview Layout Map.jpg Castle Landsview.jpg Arcanium.jpg Map Lorestone New Targonor Map.png Map Lorestone Shores of Darkness Map.png Map Lorestone Coastal Graveyard Map 2.png Map Lorestone Troll Coast Map.png Map Lorestone Leth Nurae Map.png Screenshots Lorestone New Targonor lore.PNG Lorestone Shores of Darkness lore.PNG Lorestone Coastal Graveyard lore.PNG Lorestone Troll Coast lore.PNG Lorestone Leth Nurae lore.PNG Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.